A payment object reader can be configured to automatically read data from an integrated circuit (IC) chip payment object that has been inserted in the payment object slot of the payment object reader, or from a near field communication (NFC) enabled payment object proximate a NFC antenna of the payment object reader. When the payment object reader detects the presence of the integrated circuit payment object in the payment object slot, a voltage is applied to the integrated circuit payment object in order for the payment object reader to read data from the integrated circuit payment object. However if the system of the payment object reader or other factors affect the voltage applied to one or more components of the payment object reader, synchronization and reading errors can occur. Likewise, when the presence of a NFC enabled payment object is detected proximate a NFC antenna, a voltage is applied to the NFC antenna to modulate a field to read data from the NFC enabled payment object.